Intimacy Tests
by NekoMen14
Summary: I'll be testing how intimate I can make a couple become. I won't be doing lemons & I'll try to only end with a simple kiss & good night. Other than that, it'll have a lot of range to it. Hope you folks enjoy.
1. First Test: JxD

**Hey guys. Your website's friendly Neko is here for a series of one-shots I am willing to do. Give me a shipping or pairing, guidelines for their personalities, & how "intimate" you want them to get. Anyway, here's a sample of fluffy intimacy. **

* * *

**Shipping: Jerry x Demi**

**Jerry: nice, a bit clingy but has a lot of love to give**

**Demi: ideal for a good girlfriend, needs space at times but loves attention **

As Micah ran to Keira, who was standing in front of the train station, he hid the gift he had for her. He was about to have a double datefriend their mutual friends Jerry & Demi la Vato (A/N: hey, that a joke or is it just a reference?) As he came to a halt in front of the waiting girl, he asked her," Were you waiting long?" She answered with a simple no. As they headed to get their tickets, they saw Jerry & Demi a few yards away. We met up & did our usual greetings. Jerry & I bro-hugged, Demi & Keira hugged, the girls shook hands with the other's date.

Let's now focus on our main couple.

**Jerry's POV**

As everyone boarded the train, we all took up a single booth. To make sure we didn't try anything with them before even began our date, the guys sat on one end & the girls on the other. We all caught up with the person next to us & Micah soon fell asleep. Keira & I had to switch seats, since Micah only leaned into a comfortable & healthy position next to her. I swear, Micah has to lengthen his attention span, he'll fall asleep when a life threatening diagnoses was being explained in a much too boring fashion. We soon arrived at our stop, Keira woke Micah up, & everyone disembarked. We were all headed to the mall to head to, what I can guess from Micah, the best restaurant in California. After all, he was born & raised in the area. When we were at our destination, we were in front of The Cheesecake Factory. He had a hungry look in his eye, which wasn't unusual on Micah's face. We got a table next to a window & everyone broke out their cell phones. Although, I couldn't because I was never able to have a phone when I was younger & never found a place to purchase both a cell & a cellphone plan. I looked over at Mivah's phone to see him tagging himself, Keira, Demi, & me on foursquare in his activity. How ironic that our group really was a square, & had four members. When the waiter to know what we'd all like to drink, I got a water, but Micah replaced it with a Cocal-cola. He got a Mountain Dew, Demi & Keira both had water. Demi told me that she was watching her figure. I knew that she just didn't wanna pay extra for her own drink.

When we placed our orders, Micah & I got steaks. I had mine made well done while Micah had his medium rare. The girls just had salads. What I know for a fact is why girls don't just have some meat too. What I don't understand is why they didn't order milk as drinks. Oh well. When we were all done, Micah & I picked up the bill while the girls took care of the tip. Personally, I really enjoyed our double date. Although, Micah was the only one who got a slice of cheesecake to go. I've no iidea what was up with him & cheesecake. When we all got back to the place all met up, we said our goodbyes. I escorted Demi to her hotel room & the strangest thing occurred. She invited me in to spend the night with her. Also, being the chivalrous & laid back guy I was, I accepted her offer since I didn't have my pajamas, I had to sleep in my boxers. When Demi came outta the bathroom, she had a stereotypical teenage girl's set of pajamas on. Before we went to sleep, we talked about how good the double date was & how well the food was made. We kissed before snuggling up next to each other & fell asleep in ch other's arms.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Good idea or bad idea? Gimme some shippings that I know of & they'll be done even more intimately. Anyway, so long folks. **


	2. 2nd test: EM x Base Raven

**Hey guys. Your website's friendly Neko is here for a series of one-shots I am willing to do. Give me a shipping or pairing, guidelines for their personalities, & how "intimate" you want them to get. Anyway, here's a sample of fluffy intimacy. **

* * *

**Shipping: Raven(Taker) x Aisha[Elemental Master(I wanna have ages that were really close)]**

**Raven's POV**

As I waited near the diner where we first met, & had been waiting for two hours already. I was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to be met with breasts that felt like a B cup. When I finally gathered my wits, I saw Aisha in her casual clothes. She had a white blouse on with a purple skirt, white knee socks, brown flats, & her hair in pigtails that fell around her neck. We went to a nice restaurant, with me paying for most of the bill. When we were done, we went to my place to have some hot cocoa, since it was winter & it was only then beginning to get cold. When we got to my place, she sat on the couch in my living room while I made us some hot cocoa, since I knew she wouldn't like coffee. When I got back, she had the weather forecast on while it was saying that we were gonna get a blizzard that'd last for an entire week.

She decided to stick with me, since I would get lonely & she'd get bored outta her skull. We got my cot out & she got settled in. "So, what do you wanna do first?" I asked. She replied,"Well, I just wanna sleep." She then flopped onto the cot, making her clothes become loose. Her clothes showed her breasts & she had her leg curled up so that I could see her purple striped panties.

**Aisha's POV**

As i dreamed, I saw Raven & I in a his bed under the covers, me moaning as his waist moved forward & back. The hands I had in my dream soon began to move of their own accord. My left hand began to move its corresponding breast while my right began to rub my underwear. **(NOPE! ONLY LIME, NO FULL LEMONY ESSENCE IN THIS STORY)  
**

I woke up the next morning with my right hand sopping wet. I tried to just shrug it all off, but I soon began to feel a growing heat in my lower body that only screamed for me to curb its need to be quelled. It was the last night of the blizzard that it reached its highest. I tackled Raven & kissed him so that I could talk without him interrupting me. I told him of the heat in m lower body that had only grown as the outside's temperature outside dropped. It was then my turn to be shut up & told of his own urges. That night, we were acting like the 2 of us in my dream on the first night, but we were on the living room couch.

* * *

**Alright, I'm ending it there before I have to rate this story M for Masturbating (Elemental) Master. *Get Chain Lightninged & Blizzard Showered* Anyway, sayonara. **


End file.
